Awakening
by rfoibuou84
Summary: Ryou Bakura retells the story of the night he discovered his sexuality.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own characters Yuugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, or Ryou Bakura. The series and characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Awakening  
Tosca Jones**

My sexual awakening occurred only a couple of weeks after the Duellist Kingdom tournament. Yuugi had recovered from the stress of the previous month or so, and wanted us all to 'get to know each other better'. Of course, the first thing to come to Yuugi's mind was a camping trip, however this meant that it may have been inappropriate for Anzu to attend, on account of her being female. I got the feeling that I was invited as a replacement for her, but I agreed almost immediately anyway. Honda and Jounouchi had been invited also.

The Friday Yuugi had picked for the big night wasn't the best as far as weather went. We all caught the bus back to his grandfather's shop. The rain was bucketing down, laced with rumbling thunder and frequent flashes of lightning. Yuugi's grandfather greeted us at the door with a cherry smile. Our clothes clung to our legs and arms and backs as we entered the shop, shivering madly, and trapsed upstairs to the living quaters. Honda plugged in a small heater while Jounouchi showered. Yuugi and I dried off as best we could for the minute, and began assembling something of a spare bed. Camping was certainly off, but Yuugi owned a spare bunk, aside from the bed he slept in.

By the time Yuugi, Honda, and myself had also showered, the room was gloomy. Though it was early, the clouds outside were thick, and the sun had no hope of peeping through.

'What were you planning on doing here, anyways, Yuugi?' Jounouchi finally finished towel-drying his hair, and rested his chin on his hands, sitting cross-legged. Honda sat beside him on the spare bed. Yuugi was kneeling on the lower bunk; I leaned against the frame of it.

'I don't know, but I'm really glad you could all make it,' Yuugi beamed. 'It's just great to all be here together, without any pressure or anything on us - no school, no Duellist Kingdom... it's about time we properly caught up.' Honda nodded in agreement.

'And Ryou, you especially,' Jounouchi added. 'I still barely know you.'

I chuckled. 'I don't suppose so.'

Yuugi's grandfather soon presented us with a not-particularly-elaborate hot dish for dinner, which we were all grateful for on a night like that. Jounouchi wolfed his down almost before the rest of us had a chance to pick up our chopsticks.

'Who's sleeping where tonight, guys?' he asked.

'Well, I got dibs on Yuugi's bed.' Honda's words could hardly be made out through all the vegetables and rice in his mouth. 'Uh - I mean - if that's fine with you, of course, Yuugi.'

Yuugi nodded, and swallowed a mouthful of his dinner. 'You guys take first pick. It's no big deal. I'll have that one you're on now, if it suits,' he said, pointing his chopsticks towards the bed on the floor.

'I'll take bottom bunk, then,' said Jounouchi. 'You sweet with the top bunk, Ryou?'

'Yes, that's fine.'

We ate the rest of our meal in silence, aside from Jounouchi, who insisted on complaining about various duellists and such whom he wasn't friendly with.

By ten o'clock, the four of us were tucked up in our allocated beds, sharing a slow conversation based essentially around girls.

'Hey, you guys,' Jounouchi cut in. 'I'm probably not meant to show you this, but, uh...' he leaned out of bed slightly and felt around on the floor for his bag. 'Check this out,' he sniggered, producing a very rude looking American magazine.

'Uh... what is it, Jou?' Yuugi asked tentatively.

'Just take a look.' Grinning mischievously, Jounouchi tossed the magazine into Yuugi's waiting hands. He flipped through the pages with his thumb, stopping on a few to stare at photos of naked American women. 'Whaddaya think?'

'I don't know... they're not bad.' Still using one hand to turn the pages, Yuugi slipped his other hand under the covers of his bed. 'How many did you bring?'

Jounouchi was already rummaging through his bag again. 'Four,' he grinned. 'One for you, Yuugi, and one for you, and one for you, and one for me.' He rolled up two of the magazines and passed them to Honda and myself.

Checking for no signs of Yuugi's grandfather nearby, I hesitated slightly before I took the magazine. I leaned over the bunk and glanced down at Jounouchi. Obviously I wasn't sure what to make of this obscene, this disgusting, this strange and wonderful – _thing_ – but Jounouchi reassured me with a smile and a wink.

As soon as it was in my hands, I hid the magazine beneath my sheets. I tried to appear uninterested while the other three all laughed and teased each other over the images. While nobody was looking, I pulled back the blankets and began to flick through the glossy pages, admiring the women in the photographs. Their smooth, tanned skin gleamed under the sun and their legs seemed to go on forever.

Having never seen a nude lady before, I began to get curious about exactly what I had been missing out on. I found a picture where the model had her legs spread wide open, and I could see everything. On the next page, the same model was massaging herself with her fingers.

I suddenly felt queasy. That feeling of my gut being wrenched towards my legs was almost familiar, but this time it was stronger, much stronger. I felt that funny tickle in my pelvis and flushed. A small bulge appeared on my bed where I had become hard, and naturally, my first reaction was to hide it. All too quickly my hands rushed further down me to cover myself up, and I ended up in a considerable deal of pain.

It seemed nobody had noticed the little lump in the bed, but as I winced and inhaled sharply Jounouchi muttered something in a questioning tone as he stood up to check on me. He raised an eyebrow, staring at me grabbing myself.

'Buddy, what are-'

'I'm fine, Jou,' I cut him off, laughing nervously. My voice cracked mid-sentence and I felt my cheeks turn an even deeper red. By now Honda too was trying to remain unseen by me as he watched my awkwardness.

'I'm sorry, I really am,' I started. My throat and face burned with shame as I crawled to the ladder, trembling. I let myself down onto the floor and slung my bag over my shoulder. 'I'll – er – I'll see you all tomorrow.'

'Wait, Ryou?' Yuugi looked up from his magazine. 'What's up?' Jounouchi glared at him for a second, and Yuugi, seemingly understanding something unspoken, nodded and once again became immersed in his magazine.

'Ryou,' Jounouchi hissed. I turned to face him, and he pulled me closer. 'If you'd rather,' he whispered, 'you can sleep in a different room.'

It was only now that I noticed how much I was shaking. Jounouchi was tightly clutching my upper arms to keep me still, but I couldn't relax.

'Do you want to sleep in a different room?' he repeated, his voice slow and comforting. I nodded, so he showed me to a spare room with a double bed. The fact that we had totally ignored this bed when setting up our sleeping arrangements confused me, but I was in no mood or position to argue with it.

I thanked Jounouchi, and spent the next half hour or so thinking about the lady in the magazine. The tingling came back, and I attended to it this time. To start with, I stroked myself lightly through my briefs. I felt hard, but every point on me was suddenly much more sensitive, more reactive. Every sensation was a hundred fold what it was otherwise.

As I closed my eyes, I realized I was enjoying the friction from the strain against my pants. My rhythmic twitches began to develop into more of a thrusting into my palm. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I slipped my hand under my pants and gripped myself tightly. I began pumping my fist, imagining it was the woman on the beach from the magazine. She moaned and I grunted, building up my pace, holding her hips steady.

Something began building up inside of me, starting as just a tickle but with every movement becoming a need, a burning desire that needed to be satisfied now. My breaths now shallow and rushed, I continued grinding into my own hand.

The door opened.

There was no knock, it just swung open. I tried to hide what I'd been doing, but my red face and uneven panting gave it away.

Jounouchi stepped inside and looked me over. A mischievous grin crawled across his face; he knew what I had been doing before he was here. Part of me was almost mad at him for intruding, but in a moment all anger was forgotten as Jounouchi slowly unzipped his pants.

'I have an idea,' he murmured, a spark in his voice I hadn't heard before.

Fin.


End file.
